Tel père, tel fils !
by Mira2a
Summary: Recueuil d'histoires (débiles) sur Metalicana et Gadjeel ! ( Ou, ce qu'il se passe quand Metalicana trouve un gamin qui crie un peu trop fort à son gout). Vous pouvez venir jeter un oeil.. Enjoy ! :D
1. Chapter 1 :)

Note de ce qui sert d'auteure : Hellow ! Merci d'avoir cliqué ! Bon, c'est juste un petit drabble écrit sur un coup de tête en rentrant des cours, vous attendez pas à un exploit... Mais surtout, donnez votre avis, s'il vous plait ! Qu'il soitbon, mauvais, ou que vous vouliez juste me lancer des tomates, ça me ferait super plaisir ! Merci d'avance ! (Ah et je galère avec la mise en page, donc elle sera surement foireuse, désolée !)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Notre histoire commence un beau matin d'été... A mois que ce ne soit un après midi d'automne ? Ou une journée d'hiver.. ?  
>Bref, peu importe le moment, je (comprenez : Moi, le Grand, le Magnifique Metallicana) marchais dans la forêt, à la recherche d'un repas. Bah oui, j'avais les crocs, quoi de plus normal ? Je tournais donc au milieux des arbres immenses, à la recherche de quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent. N'importe quoi, un cerf, un loup, même un lapin aurait fait l'affaire ! Mais aujourd'hui, je ne trouvais rien : pas une seule bestiole poilue. J'avais même utilisé la magie pour rétrécir, histoire d'être moins voyant (bah oui, quand on mesure pas loin de 50 mètres de haut, on a intérêt à savoir faire ça, sinon je vous dis pas la galère..) Mais rien n'y faisait. Je commençais même à trouver ça bizarre. Soudain, j'ai eu une mystérieuse intuition: je me suis arrêté, et j'ai tendu l'oreille. C'est là que je les ai entendus. Des cris.. des cris humains ? Je ne connaissais pas d'autres animaux aussi bruyants. J'eu un sourire carnassier et me léchai les babines. C'était génial ça, comme repas ! Je me mis rapidement en route, suivant les cris, en espérant qu'aucun autre prédateur n'arriverait avant moi.<p>

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Je grimaçai et tentait de boucher ce qui me servait d'oreilles. La chose criait. Fort. C'était un humain, apparemment, mais je n'en avais jamais vu d'aussi petit. Il devait mesurer un peu plus de 50 cm, avait le crâne recouvert de courts cheveux noirs.. Et il braillait. Ca ne faisait que 10 secondes que j'étais là, et j'en avais déjà marre. Honnêtement, je comprenais qu'on l'ai balancé ici, c'était insupportable. Pas étonnant que j'ai rien trouvé à manger ! Ce sale... truc avait dû faire fuir tous mes repas potentiels ! Excédé, par ce bruit de fond, je décidai d'y mettre un terme : je pris mon souffle et.. Je rugis. Un rugissement sauvage et puissant, le genre qui fait fuir toute chose vivante à plus d'un kilomètre à la ronde (même les plantes des fois ! Sisi !). Mais cette fois, ça n'eut pas vraiment l' effet escompté: Le gamin arrêta de pleurer, ouvrit ses grands eux rouge sang, me fixa, et... Il éclata de rire. Vous vous rendez compte ?! Il a RIT ! Il a osé RIRE de moi ! Enervé, je réessayai ... Ce qui ne fit que redoubler les rires du gosse, qui me regardai maintenant avec un air hilare en agitant ses petites mains pour essayer de m'attraper. Je soupirai. Il ira pas loin avec un instinct de survie aussi moisi ! Puis, une pensée me traversa l'esprit. Sans savoir pourquoi, je me rappelai de l'idée dont m'avait parlé Igneel il y a quelques mois. Un truc à propos d'apprendre à des humains la magie des dragons, pour qu'ils nous aident à combattre... Comment ils appelaint ça déjà ? Des Dragon Players ? Dragon Prayers ? Quoi qu'il en soit, J'avais trouvé cette idée complètement débile : Ces petits humains, faibles et pleurnichards ? En faire des combattants ? A l'époque, je m'étais demandé ce qu'Igneel avait fumé.. Puis mes yeux se posèrent sur le nain aux yeux rouges, qui gazouillait dans son coin. Ce Truc baveux qui m'avait tenu tête en rigolant. Il avait beau avoir l'air inoffessif, avec son air de bébé con, il avait du cran.. Beaucoup pour l'un des siens.. Après l'avoir vu, je me disais qu'elle était pas si conne, l'idée d'Igneel.. J'eu un sourire carnassier. "Oui, c'est décidé" pensai-je, "Je vais faire de ce mioche mon... Dragon Slayer !"


	2. Chapter 2 :)

Note de l'auteur: Salut salut ! Bon, à la base je pensais pas faire de suite à cette fanfic, mais finalement.. J'ai eu un peu d'inspiration ˆˆ Donc je pense que ce sera un recueil d'histoires, (drabbles et one shot).

Aussi, merci à ceux qui ont follow ou mis en favoris cette histoire, ça fait plaisir ! Et merci aussi à Nodoka997 et Mimi pour leurs reviews ! Brefouille, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le dernier, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en tous cas ! Enjoy ! :D

* * *

><p>Je grimaçai. Ca faisait cinq minutes. Cinq minutes que j'avais décidé de prendre le gamin sous mon aile (au sens propre comme au figuré) et déjà, je rencontrai un premier obstacle : le gosse criait. Fort, bien sur, comme il savait si bien le faire. Je commençais à fatiguer, là. Puis, j'eu l'idée d'essayer de rugir, (après tout, ça avait maché, la première fois.) Je pris une grande inspiration et criai de toutes mes forces. Le môme s'arrêta de braîller quelques secondes et me fixa avec des yeux ronds. Il y eut un court, un très court silence. Et, avant qu'il ne se remette à beugler, j'entendis un bruit étrange... Un peu comme celui que produisait mon estomac quand.. J'eu un éclair de génie : mais oui, bien sûr ! Il avait faim, tout simplement ! Il fallait juste que je lui apporte à manger ! Là j'étais fier de moi. Jusqu' ce que je me rende compte que.. Je ne savais absolument pas quoi donner à manger à un bébé. Pas la moindre idée. Vraiment. Encore moins à un bébé humain...<p>

C'est alors que ma (longue) quête pour la nourriture qui le ferait taire commença.

Tout d'abord, je pensai à lui donner de la viande. C'est cool la viande : C'et pas trop dur à trouver (quoi que, entre les démonstrations de puisance vocale du gnome et les miennes, il ne devait pas rester beaucoup de gibier dans le coin) mais, surtout, tout le monde aimait ça (à part peut être quelques bouffeurs d'herbe, mais je doutais qu'il en fasse partie.) Je me mis donc en quête d'un animal quelconque à lui mettre sous la dent.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, je tombais sur la piste d'une meute de loups. Hm. Il y avait mieux, mais je m'en contenterai. Je suivi patimment la piste, jusqu'a ce que je leur tombe dessus. Un ou deux "hurlement du dragon d'acier" plus tard, j'en avai abattu deux, que je ramenai juqu'a la grotte qui me servai de maison. Enfin, j'en mangeai un sur la route : j'avais toujours faim, et je doutais que le mioche, aussi affamé soit-il, réussisse à venir à bout des deux animaux à lui tout seul.

Arivé à proximité de chez moi (enfin à environ 500 mètres, en fait) je pus entendre que le gamin n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer. J'eu une grimace, mais je pris sur moi. Bon. Voyons le bon côté des choses : Au moins, je ne risquai pas de me perdre. Je marchai rapidement jusqu'a la grotte, entrai, et brandis fièrement la carcasse du loup sous les yeux du gosse.. Qui n'eut pas l'air de me calculer. Exaspéré, je poussai un rugissement (comme à chaque fois que je voulais capter son attention, en fait). Ça le fit taire, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je lui mis donc ma prise du jour sous le nez. Il la renifla d'un air sceptique, puis fit une grimace et... Se remit à braîller. Et merde.

Bon. Apparemment, la tentative "viande" était un échec. Me faisant à l'idée que je venais peut être de recueillir une espèce d'herbivore étrange, je passais au plan B et commençai à chercher de la verdure. Bon, je vous l'accord, dans une forêt, c'était pas vraiment compliqué. Sauf que le problème, maintenant, c'était de savoir _quelle _verdure. Parce que justement, dans cette forêt, il y avait _trop _de verdure, et, en bon, carnivore, je ne savais absolument pas quelle branche ou herbe choisir... Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion, je haussai les épaules, dans un geste très humain (mince, il commençait à déteindre sur moi ou quoi ?!) et cueuilli une poignée d'herbe au hasard, en me disant que, de toutes façons, je n'avais rien à perdre.

De retour chez moi (ou peut être que je devrais dire "chez nous" ?), je constatai que le môme s'était tut en me voyant arriver, prédisant sûrement mon prochain hurlement. J'eu un grognement heureux en appréciant le silence. Hm. Il apprenait vite. Je marchais jusqu'a l'endroit où je l'avais installé et lui mis l'herbe sous le nez. Il l'étudia un instant, puis me regarda d'un air moqueur.. Et se remit à crier. Cette crise de pleurs subite, alors que je n'étais qu'à quelques centimètres de lui (ce qui m'arrivait rarement, vous vous en doutez) me fit remarquer un détail qui, si je devais trouver ce qu'il mangeait, avait quand même son importance : le gnome n'avait pas de dents.

J'eu un soupir exaspéré. Retour à la case départ, donc. Je sortis de la grotte, et marchais jusqu'a ce que je n'entende plus les pleurs, histoire de réfléchir un peu. Bon. Qu'est ce que je pourrais donner à manger à un bébé sans dents ? J'aurais pu essayer de faire de la purée en mâchant de la viande ou de l'herbe et la lui donner ensuite, comme le faisaient certains animaux.. Mais vu son peu d'intérêt pour l'un et l'autre, ça m'aurait étonné que ça marche. Et puis, c'était dégoûtant, tout simplement.

Je continuai donc de me creuser la tête. Quelque chose de liquide, ou presque, mais qui est aussi nourissant.. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, j'eu l'idée du siècle : il lui fallait du lait, bien sûr, comme celui des vaches ! Je me léchai les babines en y pensant. Comme tous les dragons, j'étais un grand amateur de vaches. D'ailleurs, l'une des seules choses que j'appréciai chez les humains était qu'ils élevaient ses délicieux animaux.

Tout content de moi, je partis en direction du village le plus proche : L'opération "Kidnapping bovin" commençait !

En fait, capturer une vache fut plutôt simple: J'allai dans le village en question (provoquant au passage, et non sans fierté, une énorme panique), me dirigeai vers une espèce de foire où étaient vendus plusieurs animaux, et me mit à chercher les bovins. C'était un endroit plutôt petit, alors je ne mis pas longtemps à les trouver: au centre de la foire, dans un enclos assez spacieux, se trouvait une bonne vingtaine d'animaux.

En me voyant m'approcher des bêtes, un humain, qui devait sûrment être leur propriétaire, se mit devant l'enclos en me hurlant diverses menaces, comme quoi j'allais le regretter si je m'approchais, etc. N'y faisant pas attention, je lui donnai une pichenette qui l'envoya valser à une dizaine de mètres. Puis, j' attrapai la vache qui me semblait la plus solide (en priant pour q'elle ne me claque pas dans les doigts) et partit tant bien que mal, en portant l'animal comme je le pouvais.

En entendant les murmures des gens sur mon chemin, je me rendis compte que j'allais sûrement alimenter les légendes urbaines de ce village et des alentours pendant quelques années... Mais je m'en fichait : cette fois, c'était la bonne ! J'avais la vache, à moi la tranquilité ! Du moins, je l'espérai..

De retour à la grotte, je constatai que, par miracle, la vache, bien que complètement paniquée, n'était pas morte de crise cardiaque pendant notre trajet. Alléluia ! Je la posais sur le sol de la grotte, dont je me débrouillai pour boucher plus ou moins l'entrée avec un rocher, histoire qu'elle ne fuit pas dès que j'avais le dos tourné. Bon. C'était bien beau d'avoir ramené la grosse bestiole poilue jusqu'ici, mais comment faire pour qu'elle donne du lait à l'autre pleurnichard ? (Qui, au passage, n'avai toujours pas arrêté. Je ne savais pas comment il faisait, ce gosse avait des poumons impressionnants.)

Au bout d'un moment, je remarquai les deux énormes pis sous le ventre de la vache. Tout heureux de ma découverte, je mis l'enfant en dessous. Il s'arrêta de pleurer, regarda le deux trucs roses avec un air inspiré et se mit à têter goûlument. J'eu un soupir de soulagement. Ca, c'était une bonne chose de faite !

Me rendant compte de la journée que je venais de passer, je frissonai. Si éduquer ce gamin signifiait vivre des choses comme ça _tous les jours_... Ça allait être du sport !

* * *

><p>Alors, vous avez trouvé ça comment ? ( Une petite review ? *ˆ*)<p>

A la prochaine ! :D


	3. Chapter 3 :)

Chapitre 3 : Le Prénom

Note de l'auteur: Saluut ! Me revoilà pour un 3ème chapitre :D ! Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, laissent des reviews, follow, mettent en fav', ça fait super plaisir :p ! Bon, ya pas vraiment d'action dans ce chapitre (encore moins que dans les autres, c'est vous dire !) mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.. Enjoy !

* * *

><p>Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que j'avais recueilli le Gnome. Ma caverne, dans laquelle j'étais habitué à régner en seul et unique maître tout puissant, comptait maintenant 2 habitants supplémentaires : Le gamin, et la vache, qui, miraculeusement, avait survécu jusqu'ici. Je l'avais baptisée Marguerite ; c'était peut être pas un prénom très original, mais j'avais décidé, à cours d'inspiration, qu'être une vache emprisonnée dans la grotte d'un dragon pour donner à manger à un gamin colérique était assez original comme ça ; un peu de normalité ne ferait pas de mal à cette pauvre bestiole. Mon problème, maintenant, c'était de donner un prénom au dit gamin.<p>

Au début, j'avais pensé à l'appeler simplement "Le Gnome" : C'était simple, court, et, comme l'image de ces habitant de la forêt me venait à l'esprit chaque fois que je regardai ce gosse, c'était aussi assez facile à retenir..

Puis, j'avais pensé aux autres dragons ; efin pas à _tous_ les autres dragons, mais à _un _des autres dragons en paticulier : _Grandine._

En effet, connaissant l'amour immense et inconsidéré que la Dragonne du Ciel portait aux dragonneaux, aux chatons, enfin bref, aux bébés en tous genres, elle ne tolérerait _jamais _que je donne à ce gosse un nom tel que "Le Gnome", "Le Môme", ou encore "La Chose". Je me ferais jeter_. _Et se faire jeter par Grandine était tout sauf agréable : Elle avait beau avoir l'air calme et sage, elle pouvait faire preuve de beaucoup d'imagination en ce qui concernait les méthodes de torture; certaines étaient même totalement innovantes.. Hors de question, donc, de risquer de la fâcher.. Dommage. Parce que là, vraiment, je n'avais aucune idée du nom que j'allais pouvoir donner au petit être qui squattait ma grotte. Je me mis donc à pense très sérieusement à un prénom pour le gamin.

Bon. Réfléchissons. La première chose que j'avais vue, ou plutôt _entendu _du gamin, c'était ses pleurs. Si je lui donnais un nom à partir de ça, ça donnait quelque chose comme "Naku". Hm. C'était pas mal, Naku. Mais ça me faisait beaucoup trop penser à "Natsu", qui était le gamin qu'Igneel avait recueilli.  
>Quand j'y reprensais, le Dragon de Feu avait eu encore moins de veine que moi: son "fils" était à peu près aussi turbulent que le mien mais avait, en plus, des cheveux <em>roses. <em>Je ris en y repensant, et regardai le Squatteur avec une espèce de fierté. Lui il était chiant, mais, au moins il avait une certaine classe...

Donc, Naku, ça n'allait pas. Je réfléchis encore un peu. La deuxième chose qui m'avait marquée chez ce gamin, c'était ses yeux rouge sang.  
>Si je prenais "yeux", ça donnait "Me". Un peu court comme prénom, mais ça pourrait faire un surnom sympa pour la vache. Bien que ça ne résolve pas mon problème.<br>Je pensais alors à "rouge" : "Aka". Ca aussi, c'était court. Et pas très original. En plus, "Aka", ça faisait penser à "Kakashi", soit "épouvantail". Non, définitivement. Quitte à me creuser la tête pour lui trouver un prénom, autant qu'il soit classe.

Je soupirai. La tâche s'annonçait encore plus compliquée que prévu. A cours d'inspiration, je jetai un coup d'oeil au gnome, et remarquai qu'il faisait qulque chose d'étrange : il tenait une branche dans sa bouche et faisait comme s'il la mastiquait. Intrigué(après tout, aux dernières nouvelles, il n'avait pas de dents), je décidai d'alle voir de plus près.

Une fois que je fus à quelques centimètres de lui, tout devint plus clair: des petites dents avaient commencé à sortit de ses gencives. Et lui, pour une raison inconnue, il utilisait ces petites dens pour ronger le bout de bois. Je réfléchis quelques instants. "Ronger".. "Kajiru".. Ah, au moins, c'était pas trop court.. Et puis, ça pouvait aussi vouloir dire "mordre", ce qui était quand même plus classe.. Restait encore le problème de l'originalité. Il y réfléchit quelques instants : il pourrait le déformer un peu.. Ce qui donnerait.. Kadjilu.. Non.. Gadjilu ? Pas encore ça.. Gadjeel alors ? Il s'arrêta sur celui là. Oui, Gadjeel, ça sonnait bien. Il eut un grand sourire. "Hey, le Gnome !" fis-je d'une voix forte qui résonna sur les murs de la caverne, "A partir d'aujourd'hui, ton nom sera Gadjeel !"

Et, du fond de la caverne mal éclairée, Gadjeel sourit.

* * *

><p>Alors, ça vous a plu ?<p>

(Une petite review ? S'il vous plaîîîîît ! °ˆ°)

A la prochaine !


	4. Chapter 4 :)

Note de l'auteure: Bonjour bonjour ! :3  
>Doonc.. Voilà le 4ème chapitre :D ! Il est un peu plus long que le précédent.. J'espère que vous aimerez !<br>Et encore merci pour toutes vos reviews (aussi flippantes soient-elles.. N'est ce pas Mamsayi ?), ça fait énormément plaisir !  
>Merci aussi à ceux qui follow ou mettent en fav cette histoire.. J'espère que ce chap ne vous décevra pas !<br>Sur ceux, bonne lecture ! :p

* * *

><p>Quelques jours auparavant, je m'étais rendu compte que les dents de Gadjeel avaient commencé à pousser, ce qui lui avait d'ailleurs plus ou moins valu son prénom. Au début, je ne m'en était pas vraiment occupé : c'était cool pour lui, mais ça n'allait pas changer grand chose pour moi.. Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais. Qu'il allait faire ça tout seul. Dans son coin. Que ça allait être simple... Haha. La bonne blague. J'aurais dû m'en souvenir, pourtant. Que rien n'était jamais simple, avec ce môme. Parce qu'en effet, ses dents avaint beau pousser toutes seules, toute la forêt était au courant...<br>Vous avez deviné, pas vrai ? Il _criait. _Je constatai d'ailleurs avec joie que ses capacités vocales avaient _encore _augmenté depuis le jour où je l'avais trouvé. Je ne pensais pas ça possible. Et pourtant..

Au début, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi il s'était mis à brailler comme ça, j'avais essayé beaucoup de choses pour le faire taire : d'abord, rugir. La méthode universelle, indémodable.. Qui n'avait eu strictement aucun effet.  
>J'avais ensuite essayé de l'emmener près de Me, pensant qu'il avait faim. Le môme avait fait une courte pause dans ses hurlements, et commencé à têter. Et juste quand je m'étais dit que c'était gagné, il avait recommencé à crier, faisant fuir la pauvre vache. Bon. Visiblement, le problème n'était pas là.<br>Après moult essais divers et variés (j'avais fait beaucoup de choses, allant du lancer de rocher aux pas de danse.. Croyez moi, vous ne voulez pas de détails), j'avais fini par en déduire que ces cris intempestifs étaient dus aux deux petites quenotes blanches qui faisaient leur apparition dans la bouche du gamin.  
>Le problème, c'était que maintenant, je n'en pouvais vraiment plus. Je soupirai. Bon. Réfléchissons.<p>

Les humains avaient tous des dents. Donc, tous les bébés humains passaient par cette étape de beuglage intense, au moins une fois dans leur vie. Or, tous les humains adultes n'étaient pas totalement sourds. J'en arrivai donc à la conclusion qu'il existai un moyen, connu des bipèdes, d'arrêter (ou au moins de diminuer) les pleurs de leur progénitures.. Moyen que, visiblement, j'étais incapable de trouver seul. Ça me coûtait de l'admettre, mais aujourd'hui, moi, le Grand, le Magnifique Metalicana, était vraiment à cours d'idées. Il ne me restait donc qu'une solution: j'allais devoir aller chercher des réponses dans le village humain le plus proche.

Me souvenant de l'opération "kidnapping bovin" qui avait eu l'air de beauoup impressonner les habitants dudit village (bon, en même temps, un dragon géant qui débarque pour leur voler une vache.. Je pouvais difficilement leur en vouloir), je décidai, cette fois, de me faire plus discret (sisi !)  
>J'utilisai donc un sort assez simple, pour revêtir une apparence humaine. Je pris la première qui me venait à l'esprit, et je trouvai une flaque d'eau dans laquelle j'examinai mon reflet : j'étais plutôt grand et assez costaud, pour l'un de ces frêles bipèdes. Ma peau était un peu hâlée, constellée de cicatrices ; mes cheveux bruns étaient coupés en brosse, et mes yeux bleux clairs semblaient durs et glacés. J'eu un sourire. C'était pas mal, comme ça : j'avais l'air d'un humain, mais sans paraître trop chétif ou faiblard. Satisfait, je me mis en route, espérant trouver rapidement une réponse à mes questions.<p>

Arrivé au village, dont j'appris que le nom était "Pantori" * (nom qui m'inspirait beaucoup, au passage), je remarquai que les gens me dévisageaient tous d'un air méfiant. Bon. Soit ils étaient comme ça avec tous les étrangers, ce qui devait être franchement emmerdant pour les voyageurs, soit mon apparence était un peu trop intimidante... Dans tous les cas, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre : l'expérience m'avait appris que les gens craints étaient respectés. Et, comme tout bon dragon mégalomane, j'aimais être respecté. C'est donc avec un petit sourire satisfait que je me mis à la recherche d'un lieu où je pourrais trouver ce que je cherchais.

Après un petit moment passé à tourner dans les rues du patelin, mon attetion fut attirée par une petite maisonette. Elle semblait assez ancienne, mais en somme, pas vraiment plus que les autres. La façade en pierre marron et beige était recouverte de plantes grimpantes, et quelques fleurs ornaient les fenêtres. Mais ce qui m'intéressait, dans cette maisonnette, ce n'était ni ses fleurs aux fenêtres, ni ses plantes grimpantes, ni sa façade en pierre : c'était l'écriteau planté devant le portail. Il indiquait "école". Et, venant de l'intéreur de la bâtisse, on pouvait entendre des cris de gamins.. Visiblement, j'avais trouvé quelqu'un qui pourrait me renseigner.

J'entrai dans l'école, et me dirigeai vers ce qui semblait être l'accueil. Là, derrière un comptoir en bois, une jeune humaine avait les yeux rivés sur un lacrima bleu clair. Je m'approchai, et me raclai la gorge pour me faire remarquer. Elle leva ses yeux vert émeraude vers moi, et pâlit en me voyant. Hm. Visiblement, j'aurais dû penser à une apparence un petit peu plus amicale. Celle là n'avait franchement pas l'air d'inspirer confiance à la jeune fille..  
>Pour la détendre, j'essayai de prendre un air poli et aimable.. Ce qui la fit se crisper davantage. Ça devait pas être très convaincant. Tant pis. Je me lançai : "Bonjour" fis-je d'une voix bourrue, "J'ai besoin de conseils : le fait est que j'ai trouvé un môme dans la forêt ya un moment. Jusqu'ici, on arrivait à peu près à s'entendre: il boit le lait de Marguerite, et il fait pas trop chier. Le problème, c'est que depuis hier, ses dents poussent. Et je vous dit pas comme il gueule ! Vous auriez pas une méthode pour qu'il se taise, avant que je lui explose la tête contre un mur ?"<br>La jeune humaine me regarda avec un horrifié.. Et tomba dans les pommes.  
>Bon. Apparemment, c'était pas la bonne méthode.<p>

Après que ma première informatrice potentielle ait tourné de l'oeil, j'avais déguerpi discrètement. Inutile de se faire remarquer.  
>Mon problème, maintenant, c'était que.. J'étais revenu à mon point de départ.<br>J'errai donc dans les rues de Pantori, cherchant une idée, lorsque je tombai sur un bâtiment à l'air un peu plus défraîchi que les autres. Curieux, je l'examinai. Sur la façade était accroché un panneau blanc sur lequel était écrit, en lettres bleues, le mot "librairie".  
>Je haussai un sourcil. Une librairie.. C'était pas l'endroit où les humains vendaient ses espèces de parchemins ? Comment ils applaient ça déjà.. Des <em>livres <em>?  
>Je jetai un coup d'oeil à la vitrine. Oui, c'était bien ça... Soudain, j'eu un éclair de génie. Mais bien sûr ! Dans les livres, on trouvait des tas d'informations en tous genre ! avec un peu de chances, il y en aurait même sur les bébés ! Et je trouverai probablement comment faire taire mon gamin ! Tout heureux, je courus presque jusqu'a ladite librairie, le coeur gonflé d'espoir.<p>

La pauvre libraire, quand à elle, ne se doutait absolument pas de ce qui allait lui tomber dessus:  
>La vieille femme était tranquillement assise derière son comptoir, feuilletant son l'un de ses bien aimés livres. Elle soupira de bonheur. Autour d'elle, tout était silencieux, comme d'habitude. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas pour lui déplaire: elle appréciait cette athmosphère paisible et reposante..<br>Alors que cette pensée venait de lui traveser l'esprit, elle entendit la porte de la petite boutique s'ouvrir avec fracas. Ce fut comme si, d'un coup, le calme de sa chère librairie était réduit en morceaux. Puis, un homme entra. Il était très grand, musclé, et sa peau halée était couverte de cicatrices. Ses yeux semblaient froids, mais il lui sembalit qu'une certaine excitation émanait de lui, voire même de la _joie. _C'était extrêmement étrange. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de l'examiner plus qu'il prit la parole: "Où sont les livres sur les bébés ?!" beugla-t-il.  
>Là, la libraire était sur le cul. Qu'il lui demande un livre sur les différentes techniques de strangulation, elle aurait compris. Mais les <em>bébés<em> ..? Se rendant compte que le regard de l'homme se faisait de plus en plus insitant, elle couina : "T-Troisième rayon à droite." A peine eut-elle finit sa phrase que l'effrayant bonhomme courut presque jusqu'au rayon indiqué, sous le regard curieux et méfiant de la femme.

Mais si il y avait bien une chose dont je me foutais, c'était le regard de cette humaine. Car moi, le Grand Metalicana, venait de Le trouver ! L'objet pour lequel j'étais venu jusqu'ici, qui représentait pour moi l'équivalent du Saint Graal... Un livre. Mais pas_ n'importe quel _livre ! Celui ci s'intitulait :"Art et manière de s'occuper des enfants". Et dedans, à la page 293, un chapitre était consacréau sujet qui m'intéressait: comment faire taire mon braillard de fils pedant que ses foutues dents poussaient.  
>Presque euphorique, je me rendis au comptoir et payai la libraire, qui avait l'air encore plus méfiante que tout à l'heure (mais, franchement, tant qu'elle m'encaissait sans faire de malaise comme la première, ça m'allait). Puis, je sortis du magasin en sautillant.<p>

Je soupirai. "Donnez lui quelque chose de dur à grignoter", disait le livre. Encore une fois, j'étais parti au bout du monde pour trouver une réponse.. Qui était en fait affreusement simple. Mais bon. Au moins, je l'avais, ma réponse. Sur le chemin du retour vers la caverne, je m'arrêtai dans un supermaché pour acheter quelques boulons à grignoter. Au passage, j'achetai aussi un jouet pour le gosse, histoire qu'il me foute définitivement la paix (du moins, j'espérai que ça suffirait).

Arrivé à la maison, Gadjeel criait toujours. Ereinté, je relachai ma magie et, tout en redevenant le grand dragon gris métal, j'envoyai le jouet au gnome. Il le regarda, d'un air curieux, puis se mit à le mâchouiller.. Et, à cet instant, je l'entendis: Le Silence.

* * *

><p>* Pantori : garde-manger.. O:)<p>

Alors, vous avez trouvé ça comment ? (Une petite review ? s'il vous plaaaaaît °ˆ°)  
>A la prochaine ! :p<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 :)

Chapitre 5: Paroles..

Note de l'auteure:

Saluuuut !

Eh oui, je suis de retour ! (Ne me tuez pas. S'il vous plaît.)

Désolée pour l'énoooooooorme retard que j'ai pris avec ce chapitre x'D

Er désolée aussi parce qu'il est tout petit... Promis, je fais mieux au prochain

Enfin bon, dans tous les cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.. Donnez votre avis ! Et enjoy ! :3

* * *

><p>Après l'épisode des dents, je pensais que Gadjeel avait, plus ou moins, fini de me causer des soucis. Comprenez moi : l'Espoir fait vivre.. Et j'espérai donc, naïvement, qu'après ça, il se gérerait tout seul.. Haha. Ce serait trop facile..<p>

En effet, depuis quelques temps déjà, le gamin s'était mis à parler. Enfin, parler, pas vraiment.. Disons plutôt qu'il essayait, sans grand succès. Jusque là, pas de problème. Le soucis, c'était que les petits humains apprenaient ça en imitant leus parents. Ou ce qui y ressembltait le plus.. Dans le cas du petit troll, c'était moi. Evidemment. Et bien sûr, comme je vivais avec un môme qui ne me comprenait pas vraiment et une vache... Je ne parlais pas souvent. A part pour jurer.

Le soucis, c'est que si ça continuait comme ça, il apprendrait seulement à jurer.. Et à meugler, éventuellement. Ce qui ne l'aiderait pas vraiment à communiquer, avec les humains du moins. Donc, si je voualais que Gadjeel puisse parler correctement, il n' avait pas 36 solutions: Je devais le lui apprendre. Ô joie.

Pour commencer, j'achetais un livre de contes, dit "pour enfants"; après tout, il fallait bien que je commence par quelque chose, hein..

Un soir, avant que Gadjeel s'endorme, je commençai donc ma lecture.. Avant de me rendre compte que c'était horriblement niais et stupide. D'acord, c'était un gosse, mais quand même ! En quoi est ce que des histoires se terminent toujours bien allaient le préparer à la vie ? Je commençais donc à lui raconter ses histoires, _très légèrement _arrangées à ma manière.. Le petit chaperon rouge finit donc dans le ventre du loup avec sa grand mère, histoire de lui apprndre le respect.. Et le chasseur aussi, tant qu'a faire ; les humains ont un goût tellement exquis, une fois qu'on y a goûté, c'est dur de s'arrêter d'en manger.. Et croyez moi, je parle en connaissance de cause..

Les petits cochons finirent en saucisson.. D'ailleurs, quel goinfre ce loup ! Et les dragons dans tout ça ?!

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que j'essayais de m'investir un minimum. Mais à côté de ça, j'essayais aussi de surveiller mon langage.. Le problème, c'est que pour faire taire un môme capricieux, si un "TA GUEULE, SALE MIOCHE !" est très efficace, j'ai rapidement découvert que les "S'il te plaît, Gadjeel, tu veux bien te taire ?" Marchaient trèèès moyennement. D'ailleurs, il suffisait de voir la réaction du gamin la première fois que je lui ai dit ça:

Il s'est arrêté de pleurer..  
>M'a fixé..<br>M'a fait un grand sourire..  
>Et s'est remis à chialer. Le sale gosse.<p>

Mais petit à petit, j'y arrivais.

Et un soir, le gamin sortit son premier mot !  
>Un soir, alors que je lui racontait pour a énième fois l'histoire du Petit Chaperon Rouge, il s'est mis à me fixer. Puis, avec un grand sourire, il a joyeusement crié: "'a gueu'e !"*<p>

Comme quoi..

* * *

><p>*"Ta gueule". Très gracieux et raffiné.. Enfin c'est Gadjeel quoi.. :')<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 :)

Chapitre 6 : Cavalcades...

Note de l'auteur: Hellooow !

Donc ben.. Que dire ? Voilà la suite.. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé .. Enjoy ! :p

* * *

><p>Un moment passa sans que d'autres imprévus ne se produisent: le mioche mangeait, dormait, gazouillait de temps en temps .. Il sortait de jolis mots, très élégants et raffinés et.. Bon, d'accord, son vocabuaire comptait plus d'insultes qu'autre chose. Mais est ce que je pouvais vraiment lui en vouloir, étant donné la qualité de ma propre expression ? Honnêtement, ça ne me gênait pas plus que ça. Et si ça choquait quelqu'un.. Et bien, qu'il aille se faire voir. Enfin.. Je demanderai quand même àGadjeel de surveiller son langage devant Grandine. Juste au cas où..<p>

Toujours est-il que je me méfiais. Comprenez moi: Depuis que j'ai reucueilli ce gnome, j'ai eu pas mal de surprises. Qu'il fasse ses dents, commence à parler.. Et à chaque fois, je me suis dit : "Ca y est, cette fois c'est fini, c'est le dernier imprévu"...  
>Et à chaque fois, un autre arrivait après, me prenant encore par surprise alors que je pensais que c'était fini.<br>Du coup, cette fois ci, je me préparai mentalement au fait que, justement, ce n'était pas fini. Et j'attendais avec une certaine angoisse la prochaine connerie du sale gosse...

Ca avait commencé un jour où je revenais de la chasse  
>Ce jour là, avant d'entrer dans la grotte (enfin, un bon kilomètre avant d'arriver devant l'entrée en fait), j'entendis des pleurs. Jusque là, rien de bien extraordinaire. Je me contentai donc de soupirer et d'accélérer le pas, pour faire taire Gadjeel au plus vite.<br>Une fois arrivé dans la caverne, je le retrouvai en train de brailler par terre. Je haussai un sourcil, me demandant, jutstement, ce qu'il foutait là.. Avant de décider qu'il avait dû tomber de son "lit". Et que, de toutes façons, je m'en foutai un peu. Je l'aidai donc à y grimper et commençai à faire cuire mes proies du jour alors qu'il s'endormait. Après un bon repas, je dcidai de l'imiter et sombrai lentement dans le sommeil...

Le rêve que je faisais était particulièrement désagréable.  
>Il avait bien commencé, pourtant. Je me promenais, libre et heureux, dans une grande forêt verdoyante. Puis, il a commencé à pleuvoir. D'abord un tout petit peu, puis de plus en plus. Rapidement, j'ai remarqué que cette pluie avait quelque chose d'étrange : en effet, elle était comme <em>visqueuse. <em>Trouvant cela assez dégoûtant, j'essayai de chercher un abri. Mais peu importe sous quel arbre je me plaçai, la pluie collante continuai de tomber, allant jusqu'a me tremper le visage. Soudain,j'eu une sensation étrange, comme si on tentait de _m'escalader_ .. Hein ? M'escalader ? Eh oh, je n'étais pas une montagne ! Furax, je baissai les yeux vers la source de ma colère.. Qui était en fait une espèce de ouistiti.. Un gros ouisti assez poilu qui, impassiblement, continuai son ascension.. Et j'avais beau essayer de le repousser, le petit animal grimpai sans souci, comme si ma main lui passais à travers. Au bout d'un moment, il arriva à la hauteur de ma tête. Ses petites mains potelées s'aggripèrent, à mes lèvre, mon nez.. M'étouffant, m'empêchant de respirer, tandis que la pluie se faisait de plus en plus violente...

Soudain, je me réveillai en sursaut.  
>Pour apercevoir une paire de petits yeux rouge sang qui me fixai. J'eu donc une réaction parfaitement rationnelle et normale...<br>Je poussai un cri et bondit en arrière. Ce qui n'eut pas du tout l'air de plaire au propriéaire des dits yeux rouges qui, forcément, atterit par terre. Et commença à râler dans un langage que lui seul comprenait. Je soupirai. Pour un peu, il m'aurait fait peur, le gnome ! A tous les coups, il l'avait fait epxprès, et se foutait sacrément de ma gueule..  
>Je me rendis alors compte que la sensation humide et collante de mon rêve n'avait pas disparu. Curieux (et un peu dégoûté), je baissai les yeux pour découvrir.. De la bave. une grande traînée de bave, un peu comme celles que laissaient derrière eux les escagrots. J'eu une grimace de dégoût. Alors ça, le gamin allait le payer... Je lui lançai mon regard le plus noir, ce qui provoqua.. Un grand sourire. Insolent.<p>

Une fois remis de ma surprise (c'était seulement de la surprise. J'insiste.), j'en vins à me demander comment le gnome avait atterit sur moi, alors que je dormais à une dizaine de mètres de son lit.. Il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à répondre à ma question : il se dressa sur ses petite pattes et se mit à marcher. Pas très longtemps, juste quelques mètres, pour retomber ensuite à quatres pattes. Et se relever ensuite. Je le regardai avec des yeux ronds. Alors comme ça il començait à devenir bipède , le sale gosse ! Il grandissait de plus en plus.. C'était resque mignon.. Attends, mignon ? Moi, le grand Metallicana, penser ça... ? Je devais être malade.

Le lendemain, je repartis chasser, (après avoir vérifié que même en se dressant sur ses pattes arrières, Gadjeel ne pouvait pas sortir de la caverne). Le temps était beau, mais le gibier, lui, plutôt rare... Malgré tout, je réussis à prendre quelques bestioles, et rentrait fièrement chez moi avec mon butin.

Arrivé à quelques mètres de l'entreé de la caverne, je me dis que quelque chose n'allait pas: en effet, je n'entendais ni pleurs, ni gazouillements, ni aucun autre bruit. Un peu sceptique quand même, je me dis que le môme devait sûrement dormir, et continuai mon chemin. J'entrai dans la grotte..  
>Et constatai qu'elle était vide. Enfin, pas exactement: Marguerite mâchonnait un peu d'herbe dans un coin. Mais pas de môme à l'horizon.<p>

Fatigué, je partis à la recherche du môme dans la forêt. Par chance, la discrétion était loin d'être son point fort; je ne mis donc que quelques minutes à le retrouver. Il était assis, à même le sol, et il.. Regardait les feuilles tomber. En parlant tout seul. Ce qui est bien sur parfaitement normal...  
>Fatigué d'avoir marché autant après la fin de ma chasse, je m'avançais et m'assis à côté de lui. Il parut d'abord surpris de me voir, puis il se mit à ramper jusqu'a moi en gazouillant. Je soupirai, et me mis à regarder les arbres autour. C'est vrai que c'était joli.. Pour un peu, je me serais endormi.. Ou pas. Je ne referai pas de si tôt l'erreur de m'endormir lorsque le mioche était à côté de moi. Faut pas déconner non plus...<br>Au bout de quelques minutes de contemplation silencieuse, mon estomac se rappela à mon bon souvenir. C'est bien joli les arbres, mais la bouffe, c'est mieux ! Je me levai donc, attrapant le gamin, et me mit en route vers la maison.

* * *

><p>Alors, c'était comment ? :p<br>Dans le prochain chapitre, Metalicana jouera les détectives pour savoir comment son fils adoré a fait pour se barrer xp  
>Bon, c'est toujours pas très long, gomen.. (Mon cerveau arrive difficilement à aligner plus de 1000 mots en un seul chapitre. C'est triste :'( ).<br>En tous cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même ! Et merci d'avoir lu :p


	7. Chapter 7 :)

Note de l'auteure : Holà ! Comment va la vie ? Moi ça roule x)  
>Comme vous le remarquerez sûrement, ce chapitre est court. Mais si ça dérange quelqu'un, je l'étouffe avec de la purée :)<p>

A noter, je sais que je suis pas très.. bon d'accord, pas du tout régulière au niveau de la sortie des chaps, mais là il risque de pas y en avoir pendant un moment (genre, celui ci sera le dernier, ou l'avant dernier de l'année, ça dépend de ma motivation :') ). Doonc c'était juste pour vous les dire :p Après ça logiquement je reprendrais un rythme un peu plus rapide :')

Aussi, à partir de maintenant, si vous avez des idées de thèmes pour les chapitres à venir, je prends ! Donc lâchez vous, dans les reviews ou en MP :D  
>Cette longue note étant terminée, place à l'histoire.. Enjoy :D<p>

* * *

><p>Bon. C'était bien beau d'avoir retrouvé le mioche... Mais maintenant, le problème était de savoir COMMENT il avait fait. Ce qui était quand même une énigme : il n' avait pas de dons de téléportation, merde à la fin ! Ou du moins, il n'était pas censé en avoir... Sceptique, je commençai mes recherches.<p>

Tout d'abord, je fis simplement le tour de la grotte. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais je m'appliquai à bien aller dans tous les coins, même les plus inaccessibles. J'observai le moindre détail, la moinde imperfection.. Sans grand succès.

Toujours décidé à trouver ce qui clochait, je me mis à inspecter le sol.  
>Stupide ? Peut être.. Mais si vous aviez vu le nombre de films humains où les prisonniers s'échappent de leur cellule par des tunnels.. De quoi devenir parano. Mais, malheureusement (ou heureusment, tout dépend de votre point de vue), je ne trouvai toujours rien.<p>

L'hypothèse du don de téléportation se faisait de plus en plus présente, tangible dans mon esprit. Vous trouvez ça stupide ? Peut être... Mais en tant que dragon doué de parole et vivant dans un monde de magiciens, j'étais franchement mal placé pour parler...  
>Mais cette hypothèse, aussi fun qu'elle puisse paraître, ne m'arrangeait pas. Mais alors, pas du tout. C'est vrai quoi, qui aimerait avoir la garde d'un gamin capable de se téléporter de manière totalement mystérieuse et imprévisible ?<br>Plus décidé que jamais à trouver une explication _logique_ et _rationnelle_, je décidai de continuer à chercher.

Pour cette troisième tentative, je testai une toute nouvelle technique :  
>Je fis mine de sortir, comme si j'allais chasser. Mais, au lieu de m'enfoncer dans la forêt comme j'auris dû le faire, je me planquai dans le buisson le plus proche, et me mis à fixer l'entrée de la caverne. Si j'avais un peu de chance, Gadjeel ne tarderait pas à essayer de sortir...<p>

Le fait est que, ce jour là, je devais être chanceux : il ne me fallut pas plus de quelques minutes d'attente avant que je ne vois une tignasse noire se dresser au dessus de la grosse pierre qui barrait l'entrée de la grotte...  
>Attendez..<br>Se dresser au dessus ?  
>Je n'étais pas très bon en maths, mais quand même, un mioche de même pas unmètre qui se drsse au dessus d'une pierre d'un bon mètre cinquante... Il y a comme un soucis là.<br>Curieux, je voulus m'approcher, pour voir comment le gosse avait fait. Je sortis donc de mon buisson et rejoignis Gadjeel.. Pour me rendre compte que sa technique était toute simple : Le gamin se tenait fièrement debout sur le dos de Marguerite. Je soupirai. Décidément, ce gosse n'en loupait pas une...

* * *

><p>Ca vous a plu ? :p<p>

Merci beaaaaucoup à ceux qui laisseront des reviews, ça motive ! :D

Sur ceux, à plus, et au cas où ce chapitre serait le dernier de 2014.. Bonnes Fêtes ! 8D


End file.
